Alicia Ayers
by Deidre Howard]] Alicia Ayers (born 1976) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A sports promoter from Los Angeles, Alicia owns the Lingerie Football League team the Los Angeles Legion, Summer McGuire being her star player. Alicia is divorced and has a tepid relationship with her fellow team owners. Biography Alicia was born in Victorville, California, but from her youth often heard tales of Los Angeles. In her youth Alicia's parents didn't believe in allowances, so instead they pushed her to make money through sales. After making a few dollars selling lemonade at home, Alicia went out and bought various candies and other treats to sell to her classmates at school for an inflated price. By the time she'd reached her teens Alicia was handling other items in hard demand, notably condoms, but she never resorted to selling anything illegal. When not going to class or trying to make money through resales Alicia was a member of the cycling team, sports drinks and vitamins being popular items she'd sell her teammates. After finishing high school Alicia failed to get into any college she liked, instead deciding to become a police officer. Soon Alicia was a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, planning to keep applying to local schools to perhaps eventually make some real money. As an officer Alicia did well, making detective after three years, but a year into her stint with the LAPD she was accepted at the University of California Los Angeles, managing to earn a Bachelor's Degree of Business Marketing, primarily through correspondence. Eager to make money quickly, Alicia took advantage of her knowledge of police auctions to discreetly acquire valuable homes and vehicles for low prices and flipped them, managing to quickly earn over twenty million dollars in two years. The LAPD Internal Affairs department investigated Alicia for the impressive return but saw no illegal activity, at worst there being a slight decline in her performance reviews. Alicia was married during this period, but her time spent earning her fortune led to her husband cheating on her and ultimately a divorce. When an opportunity to purchase the floundering Los Angeles Legion arose, Alicia decided to retire from the police force and become a full-time owner of the Lingerie Football League team. Alicia ended up not only restructuring the LFL to make it more profitable than ever but also made a team so strong the Legion became the 2006 champions. Under Alicia's watch the Legion has continued to thrive, but her aggressive business tactics have made her disliked by most of the other owners, in particular Nicola Treloar. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 135 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Acura MDX, Personal Vehicle Relationships Employees * Yin Bustos * Meriel Rennold * Summer McGuire * Lisha Queshire * Charlize Dubaku * Luciana Albini * Keara Kwan * Vilma Knutsen * Candy Rupertson * Natalee Teal * Sancha Suero * Neve MacGuinness * Paca Villalobos * Maxine Havok * Taraji Gardiner Friends * Sidony Aalsberg, Best Friend * Denise Cameron * Wilma Seeger * Sadie Snyder Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Alicia is based on wrestling personality Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Lingerie Football League